She's Dreaming
by eunkwon30
Summary: [RE-EDIT] Suho si gadis pemimpi dan Kris si pria mimpi. Kris selalu datang di mimpi Suho dan menjaganya sepanjang malam./Song Fic!/KrisHo!/GS! DLDR!/Recommendation: Try to listen to a song EXO whose title She's Dreaming while reading my fiction.


**Title :** She's Dreaming

 **Genre :** T

 **Genre :** Romance. Fantasy.

 **Disclaimer :** Cast is not mine. But story is mine.

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, EYD tidak sesuai, absurd, typo, DLDR!

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **HAPPY READING~!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **1,920 words.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **Byeoldeulmajeo jami deuneun bam**

 **Weroi tteneun dal**

 _Bahkan bintang-bintang tertidur di larut malam_

 _Bulan yang sangat kesepian_

 **Salmyeosi changgae naeryeowa bichwo jumyeo**

 **Jami deun neol kkumkkuge hae**

 _Dengan lembut jatuh melalui jendela dan bersinar padamu_

 _Dan kemungkinan kau bermimpi saat kau tertidur_

 **Geugot aneseon neon**

 **Yuriro mandeun gudul singo**

 **Naege dagawa sujuben moseubeuro**

 **Nae pume angyeo utgon hae**

 _Di tempat itu, ka_ _u memakai sepatu kaca_

 _Kau datang menghampiriku dengan malu-malu_

 _Lalu ke dalam pelukanku dan tersenyum_

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam, itu tandanya Suho harus segera pergi tidur. Suho bergegas meninggalkan semua tugas dan pekerjaannya yang lain di atas meja belajarnya. Suho perlahan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian menghampiri jendela kamarnya yang dibiarkan terbuka. Semilir angin malam menggoyangkan gorden dan memainkan surai panjangnya yang terurai dengan nakal. Sinar bulan yang penuh malam ini menerpa wajah cantiknya, membuat Suho tampak seperti malaikat.

Setelah itu, Suho beralih mendekati foto orangtuanya yang terpasang di dinding beserta tanda salip di tengahnya. Suho berdoa pada Tuhan agar kedua orang tuanya selalu bahagia di surga dan dia senantiasa diberikan kesehatan.

Lalu Suho bergegas membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Setiap malam, Suho selalu bermimpi indah. Bukan hanya karena dream catcher yang bergelantungan di dekat jendela kamarnya dan kasur yang nyaman, ada seseorang menjaganya setiap malam sampai pagi menjelang.

Dalam beberapa detik saja, setelah mata Suho mulai terpejam. Dia langsung terlempar ke alam mimpi yang tenteram, bertemu dengan penjaganya yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya selama sepanjang malam.

"Malam ini cahaya bulan bersinar sangat terang. Benar, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar sekali."

"Mendekatlah padaku. Kita nikmati malam ini, hanya ada kita berdua saja."

Suho perlahan menghampirinya dengan langkah pelan, kemudian menyambut uluran tangannya dan memeluknya dengan malu-malu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tampak sangat cantik menggunakan gaun putih dan sepatu kaca malam ini."

"Apakah aku sudah mirip seperti Cinderella?"

"Kau lebih indah dari Cinderella, kau adalah malaikat. Malaikat mungil yang selalu membuat setiap malamku terasa hangat."

Sekali lagi, Suho kembali memeluknya, lebih erat dari yang tadi. Dia hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya yang tampan dan membelai pucuk kepala Suho dengan lembut.

Beberapa saat berikutnya, dia mengajak Suho tidur di atas tempat tidur yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak, tepatnya berada di tengah padang rumput hijau yang dipenuhi oleh kunang-kunang. Bintang-bintang tidak bertebaran di langit malam ini, membuat bulan tampak kesepian di atas sana.

"Matamu sudah mulai menyipit, kau pasti mengantuk. Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu sampai menjelang pagi tiba."

"Mataku memang sipit dan aku masih belum mengantuk."

"Malam mulai semakin larut, tidak baik tidur terlalu malam untuk gadis muda seperti itu. Kau mengerti?"

Suho hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Dia memilih langsung memejamkan matanya, dia tidak mau penjaganya mengomelinya sampai panjang lebar. Suho ingin menikmati mimpinya dengan damai, tidur dalam pelukan penjaganya yang menenangkan dengan bermandikan sinar bulan yang menyilaukan di malam ini.

"Selamat malam, Suho."

"Selamat malam, Kris."

Dia terus memandangi wajah cantik Suho yang berkilauan karena diterpa oleh sinar bulan, dia tersenyum simpul saat suara dengkuran halus Suho yang mulai terdengar pelan. Waktu bersama mereka sangat singkat. Ketika pagi tiba, semua ini langsung berakhir dan lenyap begitu saja.

* * *

 **She's Dreaming She's Dreaming**

 **Dalbiche jitge muldeun bam**

 **Yuilhan uriui sigan**

 _Dia sedang bermimpi, dia sedang bermimpi_

 _Malam ini sangat pekat karena sinar bulan ini_

 _Ini satu-satunya waktu yang kita miliki bersama_

 **She's Dreaming She's Dreaming**

 **Nae ane jami deun neol**

 **Majimothae useumyeo nan geujeoneorul barabonda**

 **Achimi omyeon amu il eoptdeut kkaebeorinikka**

 _Dia sedang bermimpi, dia sedang bermimpi_

 _Kau tertidur dalam pelukanku dan aku tidak bisa tersenyum melihatnya_

 _Semua yang kulakukan adalah hanya memandangi dirimu_

 _Karena saat pagi datang, kamu akan terbangun dan tak mendapati apapun_

* * *

Kris perlahan menggeser kepala Suho ke atas dadanya dengan hati-hati. Dia bisa memandangi wajah lucu Suho saat terlelap, manis seperti wajah anak kecil. Kris mulai tertawa tanpa suara melihat malaikatnya itu. Tidak ada yang lebih berharga selain bersama Suho. Dia adalah napas Kris. Namun, waktu mereka terlalu pendek. Saat pagi menjelang, ketika Suho terbangun, bayangan tentang pelukan hangat dan wajah tampan Kris akan menghilang dari pikiran Suho.

"Andaikan aku punya nyali lebih, aku ingin mengatakan padamu kalau aku mencintaimu. Tapi lucu, aku malah tidak berdaya."

"Semua malam yang telah kau lewati bersamaku selama ini, sudah cukup membuatku bahagia. Kau tidur dalam pelukanku dan aku bisa memandangi wajah cantikmu sepanjang malam."

"Tapi ketika pagi tiba, kau melupakanku begitu saja. Aku takut kau malah benar-benar melupakanku."

"Aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi. Kembalilah dengan cepat, aku akan menunggumu saat malam kembali menjelang."

* * *

 **Nan neul eonjena neoui kkume natana**

 **Danduri hamkkehagun haesseo**

 _Aku selalu muncul di dalam mimpimu_

 _Kita berdua selalu bersama_

 **Sunjinhan ai gateun neol bomyeon**

 **Gwaenseure nakkaji utge dwae**

 **Michigesseo yoksimburigo sipeo**

 _Setiap kali memandangi wajahmu yang seperti anak kecil yang tak berdosa_

 _Aku mulai tertawa tanpa alasan_

 _Jadi gila aku jadi serakah_

 **Neol pumeango saranghanda malhaneun geotdo**

 _Aku memelukmu dalam pelukanku dan mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu_

 **Utgiji achimi omyeon tto gieok**

 **Mothal tende nan ijhyeojilkka geopna**

 **No No No Comeback**

 _Ini lucu, ketika pagi tiba_

 _Kau bahkan takkan ingat, aku takut aku akan dilupakan_

 _Tidak tidak tidak kembalilah_

 **Gipeun bami kkeutnal ttaemyeon yeongi cheorom**

 **Nan huimihage sarajyeo**

 _Ketika larut malam akan berakhir_

 _Aku akan menghilang seperti asap_

* * *

"Suho, bangunlah."

Kriiing!

Suho langsung mematikan jam wekernya yang berbunyi nyaring dan perlahan membuka matanya sambil menghalangi cahaya matahari menggunakan tangannya agar tidak menerpa langsung ke matanya.

"Mimpi yang indah."

Suho bergegas bangun, lalu merapikan tempat tidurnya dengan cepat sambil mengingat wajah dan nama pria mimpi itu. Dia selalu melupakan waktunya bersama penjaganya setelah dia terbangun. Seberapa keras pun dia berusaha, Suho akan sulit mengingatnya. Dia akan kembali teringat saat malam menjelang dan ketika mata Suho mulai terpejam.

"Aku harus mandi dan bersiap-siap, aku tidak boleh terlambat datang ke kampus."

Suho lekas mengambil handuk di dalam lemarinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Jika matahari sudah terbit dari ufuk timur, Suho hanya akan memikirkan tanggungjawabnya sebagai seorang gadis muda yang dituntut harus lebih mandiri dan sebagai seorang mahasiswi paling teladan di salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea.

* * *

 **Dasi eoduun bame kkumeul gajigo**

 **Naeryeowa neoege**

 _Tapi ketika malam gelap, aku akan kembali dengan mimpi_

 **Maeil kkumsoge neoreul myeot beonigo chajagado**

 **Cheoum bon deuthan eolgullo ttaen**

 **Gakkeumsik chamgi himdeungeol**

 _Aku akan menghampirimu dalam mimpimu beberapa hari_

 _Tapi terkadang kau melihatku seolah-olah kau seperti belum pernah melihatku sebelumnya_

* * *

Malam kembali menjelang, di bulan purnama berikutnya, setelah beberapa hari berlalu tanpa mimpi. Dia kembali datang ke dalam mimpi Suho. Dengan suasana asing, seakan Suho bermimpi di suatu tempat yang baru dan pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Kemarilah, Suho."

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahmu, tapi aku tidak tahu namamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku justru akan menjagamu ketika terlelap."

Suho tanpa ragu menghampiri Kris karena dorongan hati kecilnya. Suho percaya pria mimpi itu tidak akan merusak mimpinya. Wajah pria mimpi itu sangat tampan, tapi menenangkan. Karena itulah, Suho berani memeluknya meskipun Suho tidak mengenalnya.

Seperti sebelumnya, Kris mengajak Suho tidur di tempat tidur mimpi yang sama. Di tengah rumput hijau yang dipenuhi oleh kunang-kunang. Kali ini bintang-bintang bertebaran, menemani bulan yang sebentar lagi berada tepat di atas singgasana langit malam.

"Tidurlah dalam pelukanku. Kau akan merasa damai dan kau pasti bermimpi indah malam ini."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kau akan mengingatnya nanti."

"Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Suho."

Kris perlahan menarik Suho ke dalam dekapannya. Terasa asing dari malam-malam sebelumnya, Suho tidak mengenalinya dan itu membuat hati Kris menjadi hampa.

* * *

 **She's Dreaming She's Dreaming (** **She's Dreaming She's Dreaming)**

 **Dalbiche jitge muldeun bam (** **Jitge muldeun bam)**

 **Yuilhan uriui sigan (Neoneun** **gieokhalkka)**

 _Dia sedang bermimpi, dia sedang bermimpi (_ _Dia sedang bermimpi, dia sedang bermimpi)_

 _Malam ini sangat pekat karena sinar bulan (P_ _ekat karena sinar bulan)_

 _Ini satu-satunya waktu yang kita miliki bersama (A_ _kankah kau mengingatnya)_

 **She's Dreaming She's Dreaming (** **She's Dreaming She's Dreaming)**

 **Nae ane jami deun neol (** **Jami deun neol)**

 **Majimothae useumyeo nan geujeo**

 **Neoreul barabonda**

 _Dia sedang bermimpi, dia sedang bermimpi_ _(Dia sedang bermimpi, dia sedang bermimpi)_

 _Kau tertidur dalam pelukanku (Kau_ _tertidur)_

 _Dan aku tidak bisa tersenyum melihatnya_

 _Semua yang kulakukan adalah hanya memandangi dirimu_

* * *

Kris memandang wajah cantik Suho yang agak memucat karena terpaan sinar bulan yang menyilaukan sambil tersenyum kecil. Suho tertidur dalam pelukan Kris. Dia sedikit gelisah, sepertinya dia merasa cukup kelelahan hari ini karena rutinitasnya yang selalu padat.

"Aku tahu kau akan pergi. Waktu bersama kita hanya tinggal malam ini saja, apakah kau masih tetap mengingatku setiap kali aku mendatangi mimpimu seperti malam yang sudah-sudah?"

"Apakah kau masih bisa menjadi Suho yang membuat malam-malamku menjadi terasa lebih hangat, malaikat kecil yang selalu aku jaga sepanjang malam?"

"Bisakah kau tetap di sini? Malamku akan terasa hampa tanpa kehadiranmu dan kau yang selalu terlelap dalam pelukanku."

"Mimpimu bersamaku adalah kenangan kita berdua, apakah kau akan melupakannya begitu saja saat kau jauh dariku?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Suho."

"Aku ingin kau tahu, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

"Aku ingin kau tetap berada di sisiku. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku akan merasa sangat kesepian jika aku tidak bersamamu."

"Bisakah malam ini tidak berakhir dengan cepat? Aku masih ingin memandangi wajahmu yang cantik, yang terlihat sangat manis seperti anak kecil yang tidak berdosa."

* * *

 **Achimi omyeon (Ttodasi)**

 **Amu il eoptdeut (Amu il eoptdeut)**

 **Kkaebeorinikka (Ichiyeojil kkum)**

 _Karena pagi telah datang (Dan lagi)_

 _Kamu akan terbangun dan tak mendapati apapun (Tak mendapati apapun)_

 _Kau bangun (Mimpi yang terlupakan)_

* * *

Kriing kriiing!

Suho langsung terbangun dari mimpinya dan mematikan jam wekernya dengan cepat. Lalu dia bergegas duduk di atas kursi belajarnya, menggambar wajah pria mimpi itu sebelum semua ingatannya berlalu dan menulis surat untuk penjaganya itu.

"Aku tahu kau sedih karena aku akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi ini hanya untuk sementara saja. Aku akan menyimpan gambar sketsa wajahmu dan surat ini untukmu di sini karena aku tidak akan punya waktu memikirkan hal-hal kecil yang bersifat pribadi saat aku pergi ke luar sana."

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti. Aku pasti akan kembali kemari lagi nanti untukmu, percayalah."

"Suho, apakah kau sudah bangun? Cepat bersiap-siap, Sehun akan mengantarmu ke bandara sebentar lagi."

"Ne, algeumnida, Ma."

Suho bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah ibu angkatnya berteriak untuk mengingatkannya. Suho mendapatkan beasiswa ke universitas terbaik di Inggris, itu merupakan prestasi tertinggi yang pernah ia peroleh. Suho tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Dia harus rela meninggalkan semua kenangannya di Korea untuk sementara waktu. Ibu dan saudara laki-laki angkatnya, bahkan mimpinya bersama pria mimpi itu.

 _To: Dear Kris_

 _Kau selalu datang di mimpiku._

 _Aku selalu tertidur dalam pelukanmu._

 _Kau selalu menjagaku sepanjang malam._

 _Kau selalu memandangi wajahku saat aku terlelap._

 _Tapi saat pagi tiba, aku seketika melupakanmu dan mimpiku._

 _Setelah aku terbangun, semuanya lenyap begitu saja._

 _Aku tahu kau mencintaiku._

 _Kau tidak mau kehilanganku._

 _Kau ingin aku terus berada di sisimu._

 _Menemani malam-malammu yang sepi._

 _Aku pergi hanya untuk sementara waktu saja._

 _Mungkin kau harus menunggguku selama dua atau tiga tahun._

 _Apakah kau sanggup menungguku di sini selama itu?_

 _Terima kasih karena kau sudah menjagaku hampir setiap malam._

 _Aku pasti akan segera kembali kemari lagi nanti._

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris._

"Jaga dirimu, jangan biarkan pria lain mengisi hatimu selagi kau jauh dariku. Hatimu hanya untukku, ingatlah itu. Aku rela menunggumu sampai kau kembali lagi ke sini. Kau milikku, Suho."

* * *

 **–END–**

* * *

 _Inspirations from EXO song, " She's Dreaming_. _"_


End file.
